Inuyasha casanova
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: read to find out but what i will tell you is that nothing can be as it seams. based on Cowboy casanova by carrie underwood


The year was 1871 and the men had come to the saloon for drinks and for the ladies. One of the ladies was named Kagome. She served drinks and sang for the men on Friday. She was a joy to the owners for she brought in loads if customers. The owners were brothers and it was rare for them to be seen in the saloon. The girls and bartenders mainly saw the older brother's wife, Kagura. Even though she was the owner's wife she was a prostitute. She slept with competing saloons, just to put them out of business.

Kagura also took care of the girls that worked in the saloon. Kagura also raised Kagome from a young age. Kagome called Kagura her older sister and Kagura didn't mind that.

"Kagome I would like you to sing the song you were working on, later today." Kagura asked

"Why sis? You know I don't sing my songs without a reason." Kagome said

"I know but my friend Kanna is in the relationship that could be like the song."

"Kanna is the one who has white hair and is emotionless around you?"

"Yeah that's the one, so will you?"

"Sure I can sister, just place her at the table before the stage" Kagura nodded and went to work on preparing the stage. Kagome got dressed up and warmed up her voice.

Inuyasha had arrived at the saloon just in time for the opening for the night. He was once of the two owners and came to collect the profits of the month. He stood at the back and waited for Kagura to seat him. He saw Kagura get up on stage and announced Kagome was going to sing. Inuyasha stood in the shadows and listen to the song.

You better take it from me,  
That boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse he's like a drug.  
You get addicted to his love.  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down 'Cause you can't live without one more touch.

He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life

Kagura watched as Kagome sang her song. It had depth and hopefully put Kanna into the right about her relationship. Kagura went to serve many customers their drinks. She noticed a man in the shadows. He looked like he wanted to stay in the shadows. Kagura went over to him and saw it was Inuyasha.

"How are you today sir" Kagura asked

"Just wonderful, your husband sent me here instead of coming himself."

"So like him but what to do" Kagura laughed

"Who is the girl singing? She is amazing."

"Her name is Kagome and she is like my little sister. She has had a hard childhood before I took her in. I do say that her voice is amazing"

"How old is she?" Inuyasha asked

"Seventeen and don't get any ideas of trying to get her" Inuyasha gave a weird look but turned back to Kagome.

Kanna was having the time of her life. Front row seats to Kagome's performance, a free meal and to top that Kagura had told her that she might be able to work at the saloon. Kanna watched as Kagome danced provocatively over the stage. What surprised her more was when Kagome walked down the stage stairs and right over to her table.

I see that look on your face, you ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again 'cause I've been where you've been and I know how it ends, you can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice

He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life

Kanna Listened to the song and took it to heart. She then heard a woman call out her boyfriend's name and turned to see her boyfriend making out with another woman.

"Miroku, I didn't know you where coming tonight" Kanna said

"Well Friday is the only day of the week where my love can spend time with me. Kanna I want you to me my fiancé, Sango"

"Miroku, who is this?" Sango asked

"She is one of the nurses at the medical hospital. Bump into her on my rounds"

"Well it was nice seeing you Miroku and nice meeting you Sango" Kanna left and found Kagura. As soon as she was in arms length she jumped into her and cried. Kagura took Kanna upstairs knowing that she would probably want some privacy to her heartache. Kagura would lend every bit of support to Kanna that she could.

Inuyasha came out of the shadow as he saw Kagome start walking towards him. She was looking right at him as she continued to sing 

Run, run, run away don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you wanna hear

Kagome walked right up to Inuyasha and danced in front of him. He was getting a little nervous about what she was going to do. She grabbed hold of his tie and started to walk back towards the stage. The men all wished it were them in Inuyasha place. She pulled him to the stairs and took his hat and placed it on her head

He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time  
But just remember- 

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha like she was going to kiss him when she pushed him to the floor and ran up the stairs to the stage.

He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life 

Inuyasha got up and sat where Kanna had been seated. He watched as Kagome danced seductively with his hat. The backup dancers on the stage joined into dance with her. Kagome was a beauty to be hold and the way she danced made him want her all the more.

Oh you better run for your life,

Inuyasha got up and walked back to the door and took one last look of Kagome on stage. She was crouching down with his hat on her head ready to pull down over face.

Oh you better run for your life

Kagome pulled the hat down over her face and the backup dancers crowded around her. The song ended. Inuyasha saw that the customers all stood and applauded. Kagome took a bow then walked off stage then up a set of stairs. The band started playing music and the customers all went back to drinking. Inuyasha went upstairs and saw Kagura coming down the hall.

"Kagura, which room is Kagome's" Inuyasha asked

"Take the first right then up the stairs at the end of the hall and it's the third door on your left." Inuyasha nodded. He followed the directions and knocked on the door that Kagura had said was Kagome's. He heard a voice say come in so he slowly entered and closed the door behind him.

Inuyasha looked around the room to see many different outfits thrown around and a neat well mad bed. He saw Kagome brushing her hair in front of a door that led to a balcony.

"My name is Inuyasha and I thought you sang beautifully."

"Thank you sir and I'm sorry if my dancing offended you at all" Kagome said not even turning around to look at Inuyasha in the face.

"It's ok but I would love to see your face again." Kagome slowly turned around and put the brush down on the table nearby and looked at Inuyasha.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha screamed for within second Kagome had turned into Naraku

"Don't I look pretty?" Naraku said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Inuyasha screamed and sat up. It was only a dream. Kagome, Sango and Miroku all woke up after his scream.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked

"Bad dream that's all go back to bed we need to find Naraku and kill him." Sango and Miroku went back to sleep instantly. Kagome went and lay by Inuyasha as they had many nights after the rest of the group fell asleep.

"I will always love you my cowboy Casanova." Kagome fell asleep missing the gasp that came from Inuyasha as he realized what Kagome had just said. He pulled her close then went to sleep as well.


End file.
